Why We Do What We Do
by BlueCrowFeatherXXX
Summary: This is my first story ever! I hope that you all enjoy it. Summaries aren't my cup of tea, so I will do my best. Katniss comes across the dark counterpart of everyone's beloved hedgehog. What happens when these two have to depend on each other for survival? One who can trust, but uses it carefully. The other cannot. What else can happen in the Hunger Games?
1. Chapter 1

_**-Hello! I am a new author for Fanfiction. I am BlueCrowFeatherXXX. I hope that you enjoy the stories I create for you. I am open to criticism and I promise that I will do my best to fix the problem. I am a very big thinker. I have ideas of crossovers that most probably never dreamed possible. This is my first one. Some people most likely had suggestions. I don't want others to not write because of me "taking" your idea. This idea was in my head for such a long time, I had to write it. I hope that you enjoy it. Happy readings! (Please read and review, thank you!)-**_

_***Note* I do NOT own Shadow the Hedgehog or Katniss Everdeen and Peeta. SEGA owns Shadow and Suzanne Collins owns the Hunger Games Trilogy. *Note***_

_**Katniss's POV**_

I have no idea what that was. This place has crazy things in it, sure. But I didn't think that they would be this insane. A massive explosion occurred (literally) two feet from where I stood and knocked me back. This caused my already injured leg to hurt even more.

The pain was unbearable…

I was expecting it to be one of the other tributes. They had it in for me ever since I was "the most liked" contestant.

I was wrong…

It wasn't one of the other competitors…

It wasn't Peeta…

It wasn't even human…

It's….really…..small.

However, my hunting experience has shown me not to take this kind of thing too lightly (I'll regret it otherwise). "Big things can come in small packages."

It was a black…I guess it was a hedgehog…

It was like no hedgehog that I have ever seen.

He was black all over and red tips were on the tops of his quills.

He had gloves that only went up to the wrists and had a gold bracelet around his wrists. This little guy had the strangest shoes. I couldn't tell if they were even shoes.

These things had rockets in them…

Man, I am actually kind of jealous of this little thing.

He was holding something in his left hand…

It was dazzling, a jewel of some sort.

If I had that thing my family and I wouldn't go hungry for a whole year.

Should I take a chance and try to take it from him?

Is it worth my life to get this gemstone?

Is it worth Prim's life not to?

I decided to go for it.

I held up my bow and aimed it at his hand. When I aim at something, I **will** hit it.

I shot the arrow, but then I froze. The only thing that I remember was that the little mutant had gotten behind me somehow and kicked my back. I fell on the floor with a thud and realized that maybe I shouldn't have taken that chance.

This thing is going to kill me…

Whatever it is…

I closed my eyes and prepared for the worst.

But the worst never came…

I opened my eyes and saw the little guy looking at me with hard eyes. He held the jewel in front of me and spoke, in the most murderous voice I have ever heard.

"Consider that your warning human," he hissed "next time you won't be able to even twitch your eyes"

I wasn't going to let HIM get the best of me.

No way.

I got up and pointed my arrow at him.

"Which district hired you?" I yelled to him

"What are you even talking about?" he asked, sounding terribly annoyed

"District One probably managed to get you in here to get rid of me. They have it in for me and I WON'T let that happen!" I snapped

"District what?" he asked. "I don't even know where you're getting these moronic ideas from"

"Moronic, huh?" I asked, challenging him. "Enlighten me then"

I refused to move my arrow from where I had it.

If I did, he would most definitely kill me.

"What do you want to know then?" He asked.

This caught me off-guard. I thought he was going to tell me to mind my own business and leave before he left me here for the scavengers to enjoy.

"Who are you? Why are you here? What the heck is that gem…thingy you have? What do you want from me?" I questioned, feeling my hands begin to go numb.

It's never a good idea to hold on to your bow too long…

He hesitated to answer …

Does he not find me threatening enough?

I walked up to him and pointed the arrow directly to his throat. I demand to know what he wants here, because if he hurts Peeta….

There **will** be hell to pay…for him.


	2. Chapter 2

_***Hello everyone, this is the 2nd chapter to my Shadow X Katniss story. If anyone has suggestions if this should be a romance story between Katniss and Shadow OR a one-sided romance for either one let me know. Originally, it was going to be one-sided with Shadow having the feelings for Katniss. I am a KatnissX Peeta fan. I hope you enjoy this. Happy reading!***_

_***Note* I do NOT own Shadow or any of the Sonic Characters. Those are all owned be SEGA. I also don't own Katniss and Peeta. They are the characters that were created by Suzanne Collins. *Note***_

_**Katniss's POV**_

"What do you want here?" I asked, almost demanding a response.

Ok, maybe I was.

"I came here to search for answers." He said, calmly

"Answers," I inquired "for what?"

"If you must know, I came here to find answers to my past" he snapped.

Geez, for someone so small he really has an attitude.

"What is that gem thingy in your hand?" I asked, deciding that I didn't want to listen to his whole life story.

"That is none of your business!" He yelled.

"You're not a spy from one of the eleven districts? I would know you if you were from mine" I asked.

"What the hell are these districts that you keep bringing up?" he inquired.

"Hmm, you probably are telling the truth then." I stated, bringing down my bow and arrow.

"I could ask you the same thing human. Isn't this place a little dangerous for someone like you?" he asked me

That is kind of insulting because I am a good fighter.

"Are you emphasizing that because I am a girl that I cannot win a game like this?" I asked, feeling annoyed and almost hurt.

"Basically" he growled.

"If you must know, I am here to compete in the Hunger Games. I volunteered and took the place of my sister Primrose." I stated, just so we could drop the subject sooner.

"You volunteered…to compete for her?" he questioned.

"Yeah," I said, almost sneering "she means the world to me."

"Then why would you put her need above your own?" he asked.

Man, what is up with this guy.

You'd think that this guy didn't have a family or something.

I just stared, at a loss for words.

I decided that I shouldn't stay here, if I piss him off enough than he WILL kill me.

I turned my back to him…

He cannot slow me down…

He just can't….

"As "nice" as this was," I stated "I better get going. It was a "pleasure" to meet you mister…um…whatever it is that you are."

"Are you telling me that you've never seen a hedgehog before?" he snarled

"Oh I've seen hedgehogs, just not one with gloves and shoes!"

Man, he's persistent.

"I am the ultimate life form…Shadow the Hedgehog." He introduced "How do you think that you and your little friends can compete against me? Or even give me a challenge for that matter?"

Wow, he's more arrogant than I thought.

"I don't care who or what you are!" I finally had had enough, "You get your spiny butt out of here before I decide that I want to have hedgehog stew for dinner! You think you can just come here and insult Peeta and myself because we're humans and you're not? Grow up!"

I couldn't take it anymore.

I turned and began to sprint away from him as fast as I could.

Maybe these games are starting to get to me.

I don't know. All I do know is that…

Hedgehogs never were my all-time favorite animal.

Now…

I am sure that they will never be.

_**Shadow's POV**_

Females like her are the reasons that I tend to avoid working with them.

They have a temper that's worse than a bull in the heat, and that's saying something.

There was something that I liked in this girl, however.

She didn't seem weak, that's for sure.

She seemed determined, and she had a reason to fight.

I liked this because it was rather like myself.

However, if you think that I have any soft spots for that hot-headed, would-be huntress than you are wrong.

I don't…

But she is dangerous. She knows how to get under my skin.

Whether she realizes it or not is a different matter.

She appears to care very much about her little sister. Much like I cared about Maria.

Ugh….

What the hell am I doing?

I can't compare myself to these worthless humans…

But she may be the only way I can get out of this stupid place.

Looks like I am going to have to play nice until I get her to get me out of this stupid forest.

That means I can't let her get hurt.

Oui vei, being a double agent really sucks sometimes.


	3. Chapter 3

_***Hello everyone, here' s the third chapter of my Sonic X Hunger Games story. I hope that you all are enjoying this. Oh, and before I forget to mention it, I am going to follow the events in the story to the best of my ability. They are still going to happen, but it's going to be mostly the aftermath of the event and scenes where nothing is going on except them resting and stuff. Thank you and Happy Readings!**_

_***Note* SEGA owns Shadow and the other Sonic characters. Suzanne Collins owns the Hunger Games trilogy and the characters in it. *Note***_

_**Katniss's POV**_

I keep finding trouble when I am NOT looking for it.

The other competitors are out for blood, mine in particular.

There was a huge fire…

I rolled down a hill…

I can't seem to catch a break right now.

I slept in a tree to keep myself out of sight. If the other tributes saw me, I would be dead.

My leg throbbed and hurt and bled….

It was pure agony…

What else can possibly go wrong?

Where's Peeta?

Where's the help when I need it?

Why am I alone?

All of these questions paced in my mind over and over.

I looked up at the night sky, breathing in the air and wishing that I could see my sister's face again.

She is my sole reason for living. I love her so much, and the love is reciprocal.

I heard a branch snap and I became alert.

When did they get up here?

What am I going to do now?

Hell, maybe I was too loud…

I looked up and saw some…thing in front of me.

It was that little walking cactus from before…

What does he want now?

My goodness….

You think that you would get a break after the people who are watching are throwing things at you from EVERY single direction.

I glared at him, if he saw me weak than I would be in trouble.

"So we meet again?" he smirked at me.

Man, I hate this guy.

"So we do," I said back.

"What trouble did you get yourself into this time?" he asked me, referring to my leg.

"Oh, you know, the _crazy risking-my-life stuff that girls "shouldn't" _do" I retaliated.

"Hehe, keep that up and you are not going to enjoy it," he threatened.

"Oh and your "lovely" persona is so enlightening for me," I remarked.

Some may say that I am mean, but I just choose who I trust carefully (VERY carefully).

"You seem to be going a little bit crazy," he said.

"Well, I'm not the only one," I said. "The other tributes are probably feeling similar."

"You remind me so much of someone I knew." He said, completely out of the blue.

"I do? Well I hope that you don't start stalking me with "unrequited affections"." I said, keeping my defenses up.

"You remind me of someone named, Molly" he said.

This was an interesting experience for me to witness. He began to tear up and struggled as hard as he could to fight them back.

"Who was she?" I asked, figuring that maybe this could help ease the emotional pain that he was in.

"She lived in outer space…" he started, but I cut him off.

"She lived in OUTER SPACE!" I almost screamed

"On a planet called "Cascade"." He continued.

"Planet? So she was like, an alien?" I asked, trying as hard as I can not to get noticed by the other tributes.

Silence came, only to be followed by the anger of this little guy.

"Wait, why the hell am I telling you this?" he snapped

"I don't know "why the hell" you're telling me this." I snarled.

"I hope you die like the rest of your kind." He growled.

I was INSANELY offended. This…thing….doesn't even know me and he's telling me he wants me dead. He's not like the other districts….

Oh no….

He's A LOT worse.

I didn't care if they saw me anymore…

And at the same time, I didn't want to give him the satisfaction of seeing me squirm.

"And I assume that your way is the right way?" I asked him, challenging him.

"Yes, humans never know what good things they have AND they never acknowledge it," The little hedgehog told me.

"I'll have you know "Mr. I-Think-I-Know-Everything-About-Everyone-Ten-Seconds-After-Meeting-Them," my sister means the world to me. And you'll be damned if you EVER lay a hand on her just to get on my bad side." I threatened.

"I need your help to get out of this place I teleported myself into." He said.

"Why are you asking ME for help?" I asked, feeling almost compelled to say "no".

"I teleported myself and a friend of mine here…" I cut him off again.

"There's more of you guys, "oh joy!"" I said, suddenly feeling very nauseated.

"Will you help me or not?" he asked.

I wondered where the sudden need for help came from. I never abandon someone in need, but he seems like he can handle himself well enough, though he's never been here before.

And there was another…hedgehog?

If that's the case than that one is probably worse off than this one is.

I won't hurt them, but someone else might want a quick meal.

"Fine, only on two conditions…"I stated.

"Fine." He snapped

"Number one is that you don't insult me or my race for the duration of time that we are together. Number two is if you want me to help you than you have to help me too." I said in a firm tone.

"Fine." He said, quietly.

"Ok, now that the rules are set. Let's start clean. I'm Katniss Everdeen." I said.

"Katniss Everdeen?" he asked.

"You don't need to say the "Everdeen" part. You can just call me Katniss or Kat. And who are you?" I inquired.

"I don't even know," he said in a somber tone.

"Do you have a name?" I asked.

"Yeah, but I don't know if it truly is mine…" he said, looking sadder and more confused with every passing second.

"Why don't we just go with that for now?" I suggested, hoping to make him tell me his name. If need be I would pick one for him, but I don't think he would like any of my suggestions.

"My name is Shadow, Shadow the Hedgehog" he said, after about 20 minutes of contemplation.

"Ok, Shadow…" I said, I liked his name a lot.

"What now?" he asked.

"Now, we need to quiet ourselves down a bit. It's lucky for us that these guys are heavy sleepers, at least when they are asleep. Don't worry, I'm not so bad once you get to know me." I laughed to myself.

"Ok, so we're a team now?" he asked me, almost like he didn't trust me.

I don't blame him for that, with the way I acted I won't trust me either.

The thing is that I learned not to be too trusting. If you aren't careful with who you trust than they can take advantage of you.

So now I have a hedgehog named Shadow on my side…

There's never a dull day in here that's for sure.


	4. Chapter 4

_***I would like to thank Rathalos2428 and Epok for the reviews on my story. Thank you so much for your lovely compliment. I will continue it, I will do my best. Because I don't want to copy the amazing storyline of Collins's work, I am doing scenes in between scenes. I am doing my best and I hope that you continue to enjoy it. Thank you and love you all. Happy readings!***_

_***I do not own Shadow or Katniss. They belong to SEGA (Shadow) and Suzanne Collins (Katniss).***_

_**Shadow's POV**_

Katniss…..she's definitely a fighter to the very last bone. But why would she throw her life away in order to protect someone weaker and more naïve than she is. Humans are so selfish so why would she have cared if someone lesser than her died?

I mean sure, they're related. But, Katniss is braver, smarter, and everything else more than her sister. Why isn't her sister a burden to her? Rouge is my ally but she is lesser than me. How I know this is the way that we fight. This "Prim" of hers didn't seem like she could do ANYTHING (except maybe whine, cry, hug, etc.) I confronted Katniss about it after we buried Rue.

The death of her friend traumatized her. I couldn't help but see myself whilst Katniss cried and cried. I began to remember my dear friend, Maria. But I knew her for years, Katniss only knew these guys for a couple of days. Why do they matter to her?

"Why did you take your sister's place?" I finally decided to ask.

"I didn't want her to get hurt. These games are dangerous, only one comes out alive. She was too terrified to do it." She snapped at me with the same fire in her eyes that showed me why she was called, "The Girl on Fire".

"She's weaker than you. Do you think that she would do the same for you?" I asked, merely to see what she would say.

I already knew. She would say, "no".

Humans don't help each other, EVER!

They only care about themselves and ONLY themselves. Any source of affection that they appear to show is only a decoy to hide their true intentions.

"Yes," she said after a while of looking off into nothing.

"You honestly think that she would?"

"Yeah, we love each other very much. Haven't you ever loved someone, so much so that you would die if something happened to them?" She asked me.

To most this would be an innocent question.

Not to me.

This brings back the memories of my dear friend Maria.

No…

No…

Not these memories.

"SHUT UP!"I snapped at her.

She just stared as I continued to scream at her face. Most humans cringe when they see me like this, for some reason she wasn't afraid.

And that angered me even more.

Thoughts began to run almost as fast as I can inside my mind.

_You better watch your words human…_

"_Katniss Everdeen"…_

_Otherwise all of your admirable and beautiful traits will be used against you._

_Beautiful…?_

_When the hell did I start thinking that she was beautiful?_

_Why the hell can't I stop saying it?_

_I don't like her._

_She's just like the others._

_She will turn on me._

_She will leave me._

_She will hurt me._

_She will kill me._

_Watch what you say "huntress". The next words you say could be your very last ones. _


	5. Chapter 5

_*** Hello everyone! Thank you so much for the reviews and the followers for my story. Thank you to those who decided to follow me as well. I'm glad to hear that you all like my story. Don't worry, it's continuing. I am probably going to make 10 chapters for this story. I'm worried that if I make it much longer than that, then the plot will be messed up. I'm grateful for the support. Thank you, and now without further adieu here is Chapter 5 of my story. Happy readings!***_

**Chapter 5**

*Katniss's POV*

I stared intently into his eyes.

These eyes…

They are out for blood, my blood.

What the hell makes him think that I would back down?

I am, probably, the one of the strongest-minded people you'll ever meet.

But…

He has no right to assume that all of us are bad because of one incident. Sure, they were wrong to do that to an innocent girl, but what makes him think that I, or any other person for that matter, would do the same thing.

"I am not like those humans that you met. And you are so stupid to think that all of us are that way! My sister, Prim, would NEVER do anything like that to ANYONE." I snarled, wanting desperately to defend my beloved sister.

"Not now she isn't. But wait until the world gets under her "pretty" blonde hair. She will be perceived as weak and a waste-of-time. The only way that humans will accept another is that the people who seek to be accepted have to sell themselves to the life that the others want for them. Humans seek and crave control over EVERYTHING around them. And don't you try to think me otherwise." He growled, wanting me to shut up about everything.

"Am I like that?" I asked, waiting to hear an answer.

"Not at the moment, but it wouldn't surprise me if you turned out that way." Shadow said, hanging his head low. "They always do."

"Shadow, what those particular humans did was horrible. They had no right to kill this Maria, of yours. But, is it really fair to judge people who weren't even alive when this happened. They did nothing wrong, just like Maria. Are you going to punish them because of this incident that happened?" I asked, treading carefully with my questions.

"…"

He hesitated to answer me. My guess is that is because I was right.

I looked up at the sky.

The sun was starting to set. If there's one place you NEVER want to be seen in, it's the nighttime.

"Come on Shadow. It's getting dark, and I don't know where the other tributes are." I told him as I stood up with my quiver and bow.

"Katniss…" he said, after about 10 or so minutes.

"What's up?" I said, shifting my head to the left slightly.

"Your sister is that important to you…so important that you are risking your life to protect her body from even being scratched?"

I sighted and looked up to the darkening sky. I know the answer to that question.

"Yeah, she's my entire world. She's my little duck." I said, starting to choke up.

"Do you miss her?"

"Yeah," I replied as I attempted to wipe my eyes.

"Does she miss you?"

"I'm sure of it." I straightened my back, now filled with confidence and pride for my little sister.

"You'll return to her. I'll be damned if I don't help you return to her." Shadow told me, holding one of his hands out to me for a handshake.

"In exchange, I will help you find your way back to own time in any way I can." I said, shaking his hand.

"Let's go." He exclaimed.

"Yeah, let's…"

I was cut off.

The speaker came on and gave us instructions.

Instructions that would change the competition for me…

And Peeta as well.


	6. Chapter 6

_***Sorry for the delay in the updating. I am suffering from severe back problems and haven't had much time to think about the story. I am so sorry for the wait. I love that all of you love my story. Thank you so much. Without further waiting, here is Chapter 6. Happy Readings!***_

_***I do not own Katniss or Peeta. Nor do I own Shadow. Shadow belongs to SEGA. Katniss and Peeta belong to Suzanne Collins.***_

Shadow's POV

I meant what I said to Katniss.

I will make sure that she reunites with her sister in one piece.

Maria and Primrose were/are the two most important people in the world to us.

I lost Maria, and I am not going to let Katniss lose Prim or vice versa.

The loud speaker blasted in the background.

I didn't listen.

I was thinking about a lot of other things.

Katniss looked at me as her face lit up, apparently something good happened.

"Shadow, come on. We have to find Peeta." She said, almost too fast for me to comprehend.

"What's going on?" I said, stopping her as she tried to run right past me.

"People from the same district can win together. If that's the case then I won't have to worry about having to kill Peeta anymore."

Her enthusiasm was going to make me puke.

But if this was the way to make her and Prim happy then I have no complaints.

I am not going to prevent a sister from returning to her sister.

"Come on, let's go." I said, grabbing her hand.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

She was obviously confused by my gesture.

"You said that you wanted to find him fast."

I looked at her with a glint in my eye.

"Yeah…and?"

"I can give you faster than fast."

I felt my rocket shoes starting to pick up the pace.

I had Katniss behind me.

She was definitely strong, not one word or sound escaped her lips.

We continued to run, and then I felt Katniss digging into the ground with her heels.

She was trying to make me stop.

"What?" I asked.

"How are we going to be able to see Peeta if we're going past the speed of light and sound?" she asked, in that tone that makes me, oh so, annoyed.

"Fine…" I said as I skidded to a stop. "Then what do you suggest "oh wise Everdeen"."

"We can go without the insults, thanks." She snapped.

Geez, there are times I absolutely despise this girl.

Seriously…

She then noticed something in the ground, though I hadn't seen it due to all of the rocks that looked painfully similar.

"Peeta, oh my god," she said with a voice that was full of worry and anguish.

This guy must be important to her. Either as a lover or as a member of the same district (maybe even both).

This "Peeta's" face was painted so that he could blend in well with the rocks.

He fooled me with it, and trust me when I say that that is very hard to do. I am too smart for that kind of stunt.

As I saw her helping Peeta to a cave I began to wonder something.

Was this real love that she was showing him?

Or was it a ploy, to gain the "sponsors' support"?

Either way, this Peeta guy better be careful.

Katniss is my ally.

And Shadow the hedgehog _always_ protects his allies.


	7. Chapter 7

***Hello, everyone. I am so happy that you liked my last chapter. Hopefully I can get this one to be a good follower for that. Thank you so much for your support. Here is CHAPTER 7! Happy readings!***

***Suzanne Collins owns Katniss, Peeta, and the whole Hunger Game trilogy. SEGA owns Sonic the Hedgehog. Thank you.***

Chapter 7

-Katniss's POV-

I am so happy that I found Peeta.

We are both from the same district.

The announcement that was made said that the two tributes from one district can team up and win the Hunger Games together.

That means that I won't have to kill Peeta. Thank goodness.

But Peeta's injuries are posing a problem, not only to continuing forward, but living as well.

If one of the tributes from District 1 found us, they will make sure that Peeta, AND me are killed on the spot.

I will worry about that later. I have to take care of Peeta's injuries.

He's kind of cute….when you actually look at his face…

Katniss, you need to focus…

But I can't help the fact that he said he was in love with me in front of everyone. And when I say everyone, I mean everyone from all twelve districts who are watching the Hunger Games.

It's flattering, but also a little bit embarrassing.

Now that I am thinking about it, I am the favorite. That means that I have a good chance of getting medicine, food, etc.

But, I need to do something that will make the audience like me enough to send me some medicine, or at least some food.

I decided that I was going to play it up a bit. That way it would appear that Peeta and I have fallen in love with each other amidst the Hunger Game's chaos.

They would love to see that I'm sure.

I cuddled next to him and kissed him. It wasn't a long, sexy, passionate kiss. But it might be the literal "kiss of life" for me and him, and Shadow.

Speaking of which, where is Shadow?

That little black thorn-bush runs all over the place and never tells me where the hell he is.

Suddenly, I see him staring at me with the hardest eyes I have ever seen. Even from him, these new, aggressive eyes were intimidating to me.

"What's up with you?" I asked him, while I crawled to the corner where he was.

"Nothing," he said, but I could tell that that wasn't the full truth.

Something must've really bothered this guy, but what was it?

"Want to talk abou…"

"No, I do not want to talk about it. Here's an idea for you "Miss Everdeen". He snapped at me. "Take your "friend" and get the hell away from me. I told you all humans were the same…"

He was about to do something that shocked me to the very core of my being.

His voice started to crack, his eyes were turning the slightest shade of red, as if he was going to cry. In the way that my dear sister did when I volunteered to take her place in the Hunger Games.

"How are we the same?" I asked, hoping that asking the question would make him feel obligated to answer.

"You make one friend, and you like him for a little while. Then you make a new friend, one that can get you the benefits the other friend couldn't even dream of getting. You're as fickle as the rest of them are. You're nothing but a shallow, low-life bitch." He yelled.

"Peeta was always my friend, we come from the same district. In District 12 you have to have a kind of "help your neighbor" attitude. Otherwise, it could mean death for you and the ones you love. And you may call me a bitch, but I will not stand by and watch Peeta or YOU die." I yelled back.

"You don't understand, do you?" he asked me in a way that made me think of someone confessing a sin in a chapel.

Oui vei, this is why I will never go into therapy.

"I'm afraid that I don't," I said to him, hoping I haven't angered him more than I already did.

It confused me because he was mad at me for a reason, but the reason was unknown to me.

Girls aren't the only "catty" ones out there, I guess.

"He didn't do anything for you in this competition. When your leg was injured…I helped you get out of the way and find food and bury Rue." He started to stutter.

Did he think that I was going to abandon him because I had found Peeta?

What in the world is going on here, I didn't mean for the little guy to get so upset.

But, I sensed that there was also a well-hidden hatred for Peeta.

But…why?

He didn't do anything wrong…

"Sh…"

"You should be helping ME first. I helped you when you were incapacitated and unable to walk without limping. Now you are going to choose someone who had the "decency" to join the other tributes and gang up on you. Did you ever think about that?" He snarled at me, sounding like he was biting his tongue.

"LOOK!" I yelled, finally having enough of playing the "blame game."

I stopped because I saw something in Shadow's eyes that I had not expected to see.

He had tears…tears…coming down his face and dripping to the dirt beneath our feet.

It made me feel honored, to have a friend who cares about me that much.

Geez…

Who would've thought that one little kiss…

Not even one out of love (I think)…

Could cause me and a(n) handsome…little…wait…WHAT THE HELL?!

When did I think that this thing is handsome?!

Ugh, when they said the Hunger Games would be a "battle of life and death", I did not think that they meant my sanity.


	8. Chapter 8

_***Hello to you again my faithful readers. I'm so very sorry about the delay. I hope that this chapter can make up for it. Thank you to my reviewers and followers. Here is what you have been waiting for…(drum roll please…) Chapter 8! Happy readings to all of you.***_

_***Suzanne Collins owns the Hunger Games characters and triology. SEGA owns Shadow the Hedgehog (and any other Sonic character(s)). **_

Chapter 8

-Shadow's POV-

Who the hell does she think she is?

She is seriously going to trade me in for someone who has done nothing for her?

Heck, he even betrayed her by teaming up with that District One group.

Oui vei, humans are so fickle AND obnoxious.

"JUST GO TO HELL AND TAKE YOUR HUMAN ATTRIBUTES WITH YOU!" I said to her with a tone that I hoped made her fear for her life.

I was the one who was betrayed.

I was the one who is going to be abandoned.

"Geez, what is wrong with you?"

She said this, with fear.

Intense….

Necessary…

Fear…

I'm almost glad that I have caused this fear.

Now she'll know to take me seriously.

"I need to go see if the viewers feel like being nice to me today. Come if you want to, but if you don't I am EXPECTING you, not asking you, to watch over Peeta. If I see him injured or dead, consider the questioning of your life over. I can end the questioning, by ending your life."

And with that she was gone.

Geez, humans themselves are hard to understand.

However, being a male probably doesn't help me understand her since she is a female.

She's a tomboy, but that doesn't mean she understands me and my mind.

No one does…

And I intend to keep it that way, thank you.

When she was gone, I wanted to return to my dark corner of the cave so I don't have to look at this "Peeta" of hers.

Who names their kid after a piece of flat bread anyway?

Even if you are bakers, that is a bit extreme.

Well, I think it is.

But, then again who listens to the black hedgehog with no memory.

No one, not even the hedgehog himself.

"How do you know Katniss?" the blonde boy asked me.

"None of your business human." I snapped back.

Part of me did want to see if he was okay, I guess you can call it my "post-traumatic stress disorder".

I guess seeing your BEST friend in the world die in front of you will do that to you.

He then started to tell me the story of how he met and fell in love with Katniss.

Even though I don't like him, the story was interesting.

Even if this guy is a bit of a chicken-shit for not running out and giving her the bread, he meant well.

This human actually started to grow on me.

I have no idea why though.

I guess it helps that he's injured.

I guess it helps that (shockingly) I am not totally heartless.

And, I guess that it helps that he and Katniss are on good terms now, so I don't have to worry about that as much as before.

Haha, I guess this guy isn't so bad.

And to help me out, he is a guy too.

Thank you so much for genetics.

I may like Katniss, but I don't like her enough to tolerate certain things (that weird thing that happens, randomly, in the month where they all go crazy).

Katniss returned, with soup.

"I'm glad you two didn't decide to kill each other totally." She said with a smirk on her face.

Peeta drank the soup and asked her to hold him.

She did, though now I am starting to wonder something…

Is this all a show?!

Probably…

Looking at the facts, anyway…

Huh…?

And SHE nags me about having no soul, or no heart?

Look in the mirror Everdeen.

You'll see me…

Now, you and I will see each other in the mirror.

Our same, "have to do what I have to do," attitudes are EXACTLY the same.


	9. Chapter 9

_***Hello again fellow readers. Due to my lack of providing you with good chapters for a while, I thought that I would give you two in one day. I hope you like the gift I am about to give, as well as accept my sincere apologies about the wait. Happy readings, one more chapter to go!***_

_***Don't worry, there will be a sequel. Shadow is stuck here for quite a bit of time.***_

_***Suzanne Collins owns The Hunger Games Trilogy. SEGA owns Shadow the Hedgehog.***_

Chapter 9

-Katniss's POV-

I'm happy to see two alive…people?

Well, Peeta is a person (and a cute one too).

However, Shadow is a hedgehog. He is a…modern…hedgehog.

The three of us talked to each other while I held Peeta in my arms.

For some reason, the feel of his body against mine made my face heat up.

It felt almost like a fever, but I was happy.

I was EXTREMELY happy.

But, I have to focus on the present.

At any moment that bastard from District One could come out and attack us.

Peeta is incapacitated right now, and Shadow does what he wants.

To tell the truth, I am a little bit scared of him.

But fear has never stopped me before, so why should it stop me now?

After a good (LONG) while, Peeta was able to move and the three of us continued on.

I felt relieved, because not only are these two getting along…

They are both committed to keeping me safe.

I have to return to Primrose, no matter what.

Losing our dad was bad enough…

I can't even imagine how hard it would be for Primrose if her big sister didn't come home.

Well, fortunately that's not going to happen.

"So, how the hell do you two intend to get me back to my time?" Shadow asked us, as we walked.

"Well," Peeta said, "you said that you can teleport yourself if you have that thing…um…what was it…chaos…diamond…ruby.."

"Emerald," I interjected, feeling like silence was not really my style in these situations,

"I get the feeling that my chaos emerald that I had has gone missing by now. You know, because of all the random SHIT that has happened since I teleported here." Shadow said, clearly frustrated.

I can't say that I blame him though.

I am frustrated beyond belief.

"Well, the problem is that we can't go back and look for it. Peeta's too injured and there's that son-of-a-bitch from District One running around. And trust me when I say that he wants our heads on his mantle." I said, in a way that showed I wanted to be listened to AND treated like a tribute and not just a girl.

The funny thing was, that they never did treat me like that…

EVER…

But, I don't want to feel too comfortable.

Trust is something that was never my forte, nor is it Shadow's.

After this mess is over…

I think that Peeta might end up being the same.

You have to look over your shoulder to see what's around you and you don' t know who or what is…

Watching your every move…

Listening to every word…

Feeling your heart beat when they sense your fear…

Touch something warm before they strike and then they will feel the cold on their blades and hands as death enters the body of the victim…

You can say that I am paranoid.

Who wouldn't be after going through the Hunger Games?

Someone who comes out of the Hunger Games the same way they were when they entered must have no emotions, ice in their blood, or they just didn't truly try.

I know that I am shaky, but I am more so now.

My dad's death took a huge toll on me.

That's when the hunting and all that other stuff kicked in.

It's funny, but I think the reason that I can connect with Shadow so well is that we both lost someone precious to us…

I may not know who he lost personally, but I know how helpless he must've felt.

Not word for word, but I think I can get pretty close.

I decided to tell Shadow a little bit about Prim.

It was so weird, the more I told him…

The more he smiled…

He wanted to keep talking about my "little duck".

Peeta smiled too, but the smiles were different.

Peeta was looking at me like I was the most beautiful girl in the world.

It was almost flattering, but I really don't have time for romance right now…

I also don't fully know if it is truly romance.

I know that I wanted to get the assistance we needed…but…

You know, I am just going to go with the flow and what happens between us will happen.

Shadow on the other hand, looked…interesting…

He had a look that reminded me of someone looking for their friend for years…

And, finally, found her again.

I loved seeing this look.

Shadow looks like he is never happy, but when I talked about Primrose and how she loves everything and everyone…

That's when he smiled.

I'm really glad that I was able to help him see that not all humans are bad.

Particularly, my "little duck".

If Shadow stays in this time, for at least a little while longer, he can maybe meet Prim.

I hope so…

Knowing her, she'll love him instantly.

But, the look in his eyes tells me that he won't hurt her.

He better not.

He knows that if he hurts ANYONE other than who we are supposed to fight (seeing as how we are allies and all) I will end his life.

I don't know the lifespan of a hedgehog, let alone a mutated one.

But I do know how to shorten it if it came down to it.

I looked onward.

I have a feeling that the rest of the Hunger Games is only going to get worse from here.

It's just a feeling, but in this place…

I'm probably 100% right.


	10. Chapter 10

_***Sorry for the long wait my devoted readers. Life has been crazy for me lately, the favorites and followers and reviewers are all greatly appreciated. Thank you so much for your wonderful support. This is the last chapter of my story . It ended up being a friendship/adventure kind of thing. Katniss and Shadow learned that they have a common goal in life. They share the goal of protecting someone they love so much by sacrificing their own safety. And guess what readers…Shadow gets to meet Primrose! I hope that you enjoy it. Happy readings. (Don't worry, I am working on a Minato and Kushina story. You'll hear more from me very soon.)**_

_***Suzanne Collins owns the Hunger Games trilogy. SEGA owns Shadow the hedgehog, Maria, and Molly. Thank you***_

Shadow's POV

These stupid events ended after a long, hard, and slightly nauseating sight of Peeta and Katniss almost killing themselves together.

Ugh, what is with all of the tabloid of "star-crossed lovers"?

I never really bought into that shit, nor will I ever in the future.

The ceremony continued and I was interviewed by many reporters and talked to by many families of the other tributes.

They wanted to learn battle skills and how I got my speed.

What?

I can't help that I was born to be the fastest creature alive…despite what that blue phony thinks.

Phony…

That is the perfect word to describe what Katniss is showing to Peeta.

She only pretended to love him so that they could get the resources that they needed.

It may have been smart, but the heart is not something to mess with.

If Peeta finds out about all of th…

Never mind, he did.

They're both fighting, verbally.

I decided to leave them be.

I would only be a third wheel, and why the hell would I care about their dating life anyway?

True, I may have thought Katniss attractive.

I will not deny that.

But, Peeta is a great match for her.

He would do anything for her, like I would do anything for Maria or Molly.

Shit…I miss them…

I miss them so much.

I felt a tear run down my face.

My pain is kept secret from the world.

It can only be shown in anger and violence, because no one cares about any tears because they take advantage of them.

This is why I hate humans…

They take advantage of each other and do nothing but lie.

They lie…

They never show you who they really are because they have to have a façade that everyone and everything have to like so they can feel good about themselves.

An advantage of being an animal (or android) is that what you see is what you get. I don't have the brain capacity to do things like create fake smiles and false stories. I just live in the moment, and in the memories that stick out in my mind.

That's what all animals do.

That's all we can do.

Literally, that's all our brain is structured to do.

Granted, I may be smarter than the average hedgehog that you see outside…

But I am still an animal.

I held my head as more flashbacks occurred.

"Are you alright?" a small, meek voice said.

I looked up and thought that I was dreaming.

There was a small, blonde, kind girl looking at me.

Was this…

"Maria?" I said out loud without thinking.

"Who?" she asked

"Never mind," I said turning my head, feeling a bit embarrassed.

"I'm sorry if I startled you. I just didn't want to disturb you and then you looked so sad and I was hoping that I could maybe help in some way," she said with a smile on her face.

Whoever this girl is, her smile can light up a whole room.

She's beautiful…

Shockingly, she was more stunning than Maria and Molly.

This was because she is real.

She is alive.

Her face has color and her chest is moving up and down.

Her hair is glowing.

Her eyes are full of emotion, not empty and grey like the eyes of the dead.

She was stunning to me because of the life that radiated from her.

This girl seems to be very sweet.

"I'm fine," I said after a 15 minute awkward silence.

"If you're sure," she chirped, after thinking of something to say.

Is she shy?

Or does she just not want to offend me?

I need to get more used to things like this.

"You're the one who helped protect my sister right?" she asked me, with a look of hope, interest, trust, and gratitude.

"You're Katniss's sister, aren't you?" I asked back, pretending like I didn't hear the question.

"Yes, I am Primrose Everdeen. Please call me "Prim", I like it a lot better. Probably because Katniss calls me that." She said, giggling softly.

"I'm Shadow the Hedgehog." I said, surprised that I could trust this bubbly girl.

"It is an honor to meet you. Thank you so much for brining my sister back to me. I don't know what I would do if she died. She means so much to me." She whispered while she pulled me into a tight embrace.

Her arms carried love.

Her love was warm.

I don't want to leave her arms.

It feels so safe and comforting…

I don't want to go back to reality.

"Oh by the way," she said after letting go of me, "I found something that you might like. I think that this was what you were looking for in the forest. Is this one of the chaos emeralds you talked about?"

Sure enough, in her hand was the yellow chaos emerald.

How fitting…

"Yeah, that's it. Thank you so much, Primro.."

"Just call me "Prim"." She interrupted, but I didn't mind.

For some reason….

I just couldn't feel any sort of anger towards this girl.

I tried to use Chaos Control to go back to my world.

But then I fell, feeling the exhaustion and hunger and thirst that never got fixed in the forest.

"Hey Shadow," a voice, that was Katniss stated.

"What?" I snapped.

"You met my little duck huh?"

"Yeah I did." I said, feeling slightly embarrassed at my sudden

"She's great isn't she?"

"Yeah, a lot different from you. But, just as great."

"Thanks…hey…I never got a chance to say this….but thank you so much for helping Peeta and me win this." She said with a smile.

After seeing Prim's smile, her smile is still pretty but not as effective.

"You're welcome "Kat"," I smirked

"Well thanks again "Spikey"," she returned.

I couldn't get up, and Katniss took notice of it….and took full advantage of it.

"Prim, come here" she said.

The ball of chatty sunshine came bouncing right up to her sister.

"Yeah?" she said, smiling.

"You like helping injured people and animals. Do you think that you can help him out? As a favor for me?" she said, giving me the most annoying look I have ever seen.

"Yeah sure, oh poor thing.." she sympathized.

Geez, she must be related to Maria in some way./

She's almost her spinning image.

Yet, there's something different about her.

I'm not sure what it is, but there is something other than life that separates her from Maria.

I felt safe in her arms as she carried me to their house and laid me on her bed.

Normally, I would be as embarrassed as shit.

But with her, I wasn't.

I stared at my wounds and felt my energy dropping.

Looks like I might end up having to stay here just a little bit longer.

Sorry Doctor…

But I'm starting to feel something other than my usual angst.

I'm starting to feel…

Love…


End file.
